1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly to a means for shielding EM interference and facilitating heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded of a conventional PDP. It is generally comprised of a frame 11, a driving circuit board 12, a display panel 13 and a filter 14. The circuit 12, the display panel 13, and the filter 14 are received in an opening 15 of the frame 11. The filter is basically a glass plate coated with an electrically conductive film grounded to the frame so that electromagnetic (EM) fields generated from the panel and the circuit board are absorbed. However, such a conventional PDP has to use a rather thicker conductive film for better conductivity in order to completely shield the EM field. The downside is that increased thickness of a conductive film reduces brightness of an image displayed on the panel can not shield part of EM field that radiates toward the driving circuit board which is located at the rear of the panel, opposite to the filter. Though the casing covering the driving circuit board may prevent such backward EM radiation from escaping from the device, the circuits on the driving board are subjected to and thus can be affected by a strong EM field since it is right next to the source of the EM field.
A PDP displays an image when inert gas in selected cells defined by the front and rear substrates of the panel discharges in response to voltage signals applied to electrodes embedded in the substrates. When the PDP is in operation for a period of time, substantial heat is generated and should be dissipated outside the device so as not to cause the driving circuits to malfunction. Conventionally, an electrical fan has been provided between the driving board and the panel for circulation of air. Installing an electrical fan, however, requires a separate power source and complicates a PDP design by that much.
It is an objective of the present invention to protect electrical/electronic circuit components on the driving board of a PDP from both EM field and heat generated from the panel portion thereof.